What, A Brother?
by GreySide58
Summary: Booth and Brennan are assigned to another case that will turn one of their worlds upside down. Rated T just to be safe. Disclaimer: Also I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

"Bones, we got another case." Booth said as he walked into Brennan's office.

"I can't right now Booth. I really need to get some other work done." Brennan said truthfully. She didn't mind helping him at times but she needed to get her own work done as well. She had her own job and sometimes she believed that the FBI forgot about that.

"Please, Bones. There are bones and that's all your getting unless you come. So will you please come on? They want us down to the site as soon as possible." Booth said with a smile tugging at his lips. _'Oh, gosh, he isn't. I'm going to kill him.'_ Brennan thought. Booth was giving her the puppy eyes, knowing full well that they would work. Of course he was right and they were now headed towards Booth's black SUV.

"What do you know?" Brennnan asked as they started onto the road.

"Well, the bones were found while a construction crew were building a new house. It sounds like they've been there a little while." Booth said. Brennan could tell that he was hiding something from her, something that's bugging him.

"What else?" Brennan asked as she looked at him.

Booth took a deep breath before he spoke, "They belong to a child. The bones are really small. The team that first got down there suspects that the child might have between 4 and 6 by the size of bones." Brennan knew he hated these types of cases; the ones where the child was dead.

"You sure you can handle this one?" Brennan asked concerned.

"It'll be tough but I'll work it. My goal is to find who would kill a little child." Booth said and Brennan could see his jaw clenching in anger.

"I'll do my best to find what ever information I can." Brennan said honestly. The rest of the drive was in a comfortable silence.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI and my partner Dr. Brennan." Booth said as he walked over to a police officer.

"So, you're the two that I was told would be coming down. The bones are over this way, please follow me." The officer said and then started to walk in the direction in which the bones were.

"I used to have a bear like that when I was little, but it disappeared." Booth said when he saw what looked like a teddy bear, lying next to the bones.

"Agent Booth, does that really have anything to do with the case?" the officer asked skeptically.

"No, not really." Booth said as he hunched down to get a closer look.

"We didn't get your name officer." Brennan said before she got down next to Booth.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Officer Jack Ecman." Officer Ecman said, he did not get down beside Brennan and Booth though; he decided he was better watching.

"The information the people told you was right, Booth. This child does seem to be between 4 and 6." Brennan said.

"I already told you that, Bones." Booth snapped. It took Brennan back a little.

"Hey, Agent Booth, no need to get upset with the lady." Officer Ecman said.

"I know, sorry, Bones, now let's just get these back to lab." Booth said as he started to get up. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. He wanted to know the parents of this child, he wanted to know who killed him and he wanted to know why.

"Come one, Bones, we're going back." Booth said as he walked towards the SUV. Bones started towards it as well and got in. Booth started the engine and started down the road. _He was the same age as Parker. Why on earth would anyone want to kill someone that young? What could any child do to make someone to kill them; of course what makes anyone want to kill someone other than wanting to kill those who kill the innocent? That bear looked a lot like my old Mr. Miffles, why am I even thinking about that, it's not important to the case, at least I got Bones to work this one with me. Wait there she is again, gosh I can't keep her out at all. _

"Booth, are you even listening to me?" Brennan asked, knocking Booth out of his thoughts.

"Of course I was so you can um you know continue." Booth said and of course he was lying.

"Tell me what I said then." Brennan said half smiling. Something was bugging him and she was concerned, but she wasn't going to show that.

"Fine you caught me, I wasn't listening, I was thinking." Booth said smiling a little.

"I was just saying how the right wrist bone seemed to be that it had been broken." Brennan said and Booth only nodded.

"Booth, are you ok?" Brennan asked a little concerned. Booth was being a little to quiet for her and it was freaking her out a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Booth said and that was it for the remainder of the drive to the Jeffersonian, it was total silence other than the sound of the tires against the road and the engine.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and for those of you who guessed if the bones were Booth's brother you were correct_

**Disclaimer**: own nothing

It was two days after they had gone down to the site and Brennan and Zach were working on the bones while Angela was trying to sketch the child's face, but being that she was more an artist than someone who enjoyed being around dead people she was having a little trouble with this one.

"I shouldn't have to draw you, ya know. You should be out there right now doing something big like being a fireman or a policeman or something like that." Angela said to the sketchpad with a sad look on her face. She'd gotten the outline of the face drawn but she was having a little trouble going past that part of it.

"How is it goin'?" Booth asked as he came into the place where she worked.

"Hard. Children are never easy." Angela said. She liked Booth and believed whole-heartedly that he and Brennan should be together and both of them knew that.

"Know what you mean. Well see you tomorrow, Angela." Booth said and walked away. _He's one of the good ones. _Angela thought to herself as she watched him leave and smiled. She wanted so badly for Booth and Brennan to get together but didn't know what it was going to take; little did she know though that the case that the two were working on would bring them closer than before.

Booth stopped by Brennan's office to say goodbye and to get the information he had asked for earlier, how long had the kid been dead? All he knew was that the child was male and had been between 4 and 6 years old.

"So you know anything yet?" Booth asked as he walked into her office.

"He died about twenty-six years ago." Brennan said without looking up at him.

"Thanks, looks like I'm going through missing persons reports tonight dating back to that time. Hey, you want to meet me at Sid's later for a drink or two." Booth said and last part he said with some hope.

"Sure, maybe we can talk about the case." Brennan said even though that's not what she really wanted to do but it would be safer if they just talked about that.

"See you then." Booth said and left leaving Brennan to look out her door at him, which when she noticed she was actually doing this she mentally smacked herself.

It was about three hours later and Angela had finally gotten the picture drawn.

"Hey, Temp, thought I'd drop this off with you before I go." Angela said as she walked into

"Oh, thanks, Ange." Brennan said taking the picture from Angela.

"So what are…." Angela stopped mid sentence when she saw Brennan's face.

"Temp, what's wrong?" Angela asked concerned. Brennan was looking down with a look of almost terror on her face.

"It's Parker." Was all that Brennan said.

"Parker, as in Booth's Parker. I don't think so sweetie." Angela said trying to get her friend to calm down. Somehow by saying this though it snapped Brennan out of it.

"I know it's not him. It just resembles him a lot. I should show this to, Booth." Brennan said.

"Ok, well I'll walk out with you if you're leaving now." Angela said and Brennan said sure.

At Sid's though Booth was having a harder time than Brennan was. He had gotten there a few hours before and had decided to look at some of the missing children files while he waited for Brennan; he was now stuck looking at one of the many files. It read:

_Name: Ethan Wesley Booth_

_Age: 4 years_

_Parents: John and Sarah Booth_

_Siblings: Seeley Patrick Booth-9 years old_

_Date Missing: June 16, 1981_

_Officer that handled Case: Mark Rifdale_

_Extra Notes: Ethan was last seen in Bear Creek Lake with his older brother. His older brother appears to nothing of what happened to him._

Right on the file was a picture of Booth as a nine year old and a little boy that looked exactly like Parker together.

"Booth, I need to talk to you." A voice from behind him said silently.

"Bones, what are you doing here?" Booth said as he turned to face her. He had forgotten all about their meeting the moment he had opened the file.

"Well one it was because you asked me to meet you here and two I needed to show you this, it's Angela's drawing." Brennan said and she pulled out the drawing to show to Booth.

The moment Booth saw it he felt the world start to spin around him, so he slipped into the closest chair next to him.

"How much did he have?" Brennan asked the bar tender right after she saw Booth basically pass out in the chair.

"Only two, Miss. He stopped drinking his second one when he opened up that file there." The bar tender said as he pointed to the open file. Brennan took one look at it and realized just what had made Booth pass out.

"Help me get him out to the car." Brennan ordered to the bar tender and he helped her. Once he was in the passenger seat and Brennan had gotten his keys she ran back real quick and grabbed all the files that he had had.

"Thank you." Brennan said as she passed the bar tender going out and he nodded a 'you're welcome' her way. As Brennan drove towards Booth's house he dreamed.

"_Papa, why can't I be with Mommy?" little Seeley Booth asked his grandpa._

"_Well, Bucko, 'cause you're sick and your Mom has to stay healthy in the hospital." His grandpa said. Seeley was in his bed with his bear and a few comic books._

"_Will Mommy be alright, Papa?" Seeley asked worried. He was sick and wanted his mommy and didn't want her in the hospital because the last time somebody he had loved went to the hospital they hadn't come home._

"_Mommy will be fine. Betcha she's thinking about you right now. Now get some sleep so you can get better." His grandpa said._

"_Tell me a Mr. Miffles story, Papa. I promise I'll go to sleep if you do." Seeley pleaded._

"_Alright but you have to close your eyes if I do." His grandpa said looking at him and Seeley shook his head that he would and closed his eyes._

"_Well, one day Mr. Miffles was taking a walk he was feeling very tired and he had a cough just like yours, Seel, and as he walked he came to house. He knocked on the door and out came a lady and he said 'Miss, I'm tired and I have a cough may I come in?' and the lady brought him in real quick 'cause she knew just what he needed. She made him get into bed and made him hot mint tea. She brought it to him and he fell asleep." His grandpa didn't tell the entire story that was in his head but Seeley had drifted off into a deep sleep so he decided it would be better if he stopped. He kissed Seeley lightly on the head and walked quietly out of the room._

**A/N: **K, well Mr. Miffles is back so yeah, hope you guys enjoyed that and it's TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **First off HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY and two thank you for the reviews, sorry it took me a little while to get this chapter up but my computer was acting all wacky. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing other than Ethan

Brennan managed to get Booth up to his apartment but it was hard and by the time she found the key to his apartment he was really getting heavy. She placed him on his couch, unable to make it to his bedroom and began to look around. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help and plus if he had a problem with it she would just bring up the time when he went through all her music but of course he would turn it on her and explain what a great time it had been, so she probably wouldn't use that. On the wall he had a few things hanging and one caught her eye, it was a verse from Ecclesiastes that he had up on his wall,

"Then I returned and saw all the oppressions that are done under the sun: and behold, the tears of those who were oppressed, and they had no comforter; and on the side of their oppressors there was power; but they had no comforter."

It was Ecclesiastes 4:1 and when Brennan took it off the wall, knowing that Booth wasn't going to wake up and find her, she saw written on the back of it, _To my son, I hope you comfort those who need it. Love, Dad and Mom. _Suddenly Brennan felt a somewhat light hand on her shoulder, but she knew it was male, and that it belonged to Booth.

"My parents gave that to me the day I graduated from the FBI academy. They're strong Catholics as well." Booth said looking at the verse in Brennan's hand. Brennan knew that when he said as well he meant as well as himself.

"You alright?" Brennan asked and she sounded worried, genuinely worried and it surprised Booth a little, but only a little.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Did you know that I forgot about him?" Booth asked and the question surprised Brennan a little.

"Who?" Brennan asked.

"My brother. I forgot all about him. I mean the last thing I remember is waiting for my mom to come home and I knew she was having a baby, but that's about it." Booth said looking sad and guilty at the same time. He was feeling guilty because he forgot about his kid brother and he couldn't remember one stinkin' thing about him.

"You don't remember anything besides that?" Brennan asked and Booth shook his head no.

"I'm sure you will as time goes by. Maybe you just blocked him out or something. I've heard that it can happen, a person goes through something tragic and they block it out of their mind, so maybe the disappearance of your brother bothered you so much that you blocked it out and you blocked it out so much that you forgot about him." Brennan suggested.

"But he was my brother. My little brother, you just don't forget people like that." Booth said, he wasn't sure why he was trying to argue this with her, maybe he was arguing with himself, he didn't know. All he knew was he was tired but he wasn't sure if he wanted to sleep or if he wanted to march right back to the place where they had found the bones and looking for something that might help the case or just help trigger a memory.

**A/N:**K, well sorry that was a little short but I'll try to make up for it in the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **K, wow, been awhile. Sorry had a little bit of writers block until yesterday and now you've got a chapter. Thanks a bunch for the reviews I got. I enjoy them, 'course who doesn't.-Oh beginning just fun stuff but gets somewhat serious towards end of chapter.-ENJOY

**Disclaimer: **Y'all know the drill, own nada

"_Childe, you have disappointed me greatly. I gave you a simple task drain everybody at the lab and turn the one you call, Bones." A hideous looking man said._

"_I know, Sire. Before I could get to her though she was beating me off." Booth said looking forlorn._

"_You are a vampire, how can a simple human beat a strong one like you." The man said._

"_I don't know. What's that?" Booth asked as he covered his ears to the sound of something screeching._

"_I'm not sure." The man said covering his ears and for him it seemed to help, but for Booth it did nothing except make it worse. The screeching continued and finally,_

Booth sat up in his bed suddenly as he heard his smoke detector going off and got up to see what was going on. When he walked into his living room shut off the smoke detector and then he saw a little bit of smoke coming from his kitchen and immediately, after picking up his gun, he ran to see what was going on. He walked stealthily towards the kitchen and slowly put his head around the corner only to see Brennan fighting, fighting with the smoking stove.

"Bones, one what are you doing and two what are you doing here?" Booth asked looking a little flabbergasted for a second but the look quickly passed and turned into a smile.

"You're awake. Well I **was **making breakfast but it didn't turn out quite right. I think I should have kept it on a little less." Brennan replied.

"Ok, that answers my first question, but not my second. What are you doing here?" Booth asked as he helped Brennan get rid of the smoke.

"I left my car at the lab and it was too late to call Angela, so I just stayed here. You don't mind do you?" Brennan asked.

"Um, no, you're fine." Booth said as he dragged a weary hand across his face and through his hair and sat down heavily in a chair.

"You ok?" Brennan asked. Breakfast was probably not going to happen, at least not at Booth's apartment.

"Yeah, still a little tired. Had some really weird dreams." Booth said recalling them.

"What were they about?" Brennan asked as she sat down next to him.

"Well, the last one was just strange so I'm not going to even bring that one up and the first was about me when I was about seven years old."

"_Mr. Seal, can I pwease come wif you and Wobbie?" Ethan Booth asked his older brother._

"_No, you're too young to play. I promise when Robbie and I get back we'll play; now I gotta go. Tell Ma, I'll be back soon." Seeley said as he ran off to catch up with his best friend Robbie. They were going to the empty baseball field to play a neighborhood game of baseball. Seeley knew his two-year-old brother wouldn't tell his mom but he was ok with that, he was seven years old and big enough to go off with his friend, plus it was a small neighborhood._

"Do you think that was a memory?" Brennan asked as she drank some of the coffee Booth had made while he had told her about his dream.

"Yeah, I think I do because I remember it now almost plane as day." Booth said.

"What are you going to do? About the case I mean." Brennan asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll probably talk to my dad and mom at one point. They can give me some information." Booth said.

"Do you think they remember his or do you think they repressed the memory as you did?" Brennan asked and the moment the words left her mouth she regretted it.

"I don't know, Bones. I really don't know. I'm going to go get ready for work and then we can go." Booth said as he got up to go to his room.

Brennan sighed once he was gone. She wanted to help and yes she had similar experience with her own parents going to missing but she had remembered, 'Something more than just him going missing made Booth forget.' Brennan thought to herself. Booth knocked her out of her thoughts as he came back into the kitchen all dressed for work. She got her shoes and coat on and they left.

**A/N: **Well, I'm sure a couple of you recognized the reference at the beginning of the chapter but what can I say I was bored and my sister was watching it. Hope y'all like it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing

He was going, he was really going. What was he going to say? "Uh, hi mom and dad you know the brother I forgot well he's dead." Yeah right. Maybe he should just start out by asking questions, gosh he didn't know. _Wish Bones was here. She'd probably tell me to chill, in her own way of speaking. _Booth thought. He didn't try to stop thinking about her though; it brought him a weird sense of comfort.

He pulled up into the house that his parents lived in. Not his childhood house, that was in down in Tennessee, but a house they had bought after he had joined the FBI. He knocked three times when he got up to the door and then waited for an answer.

After what seemed like hours, but was really a minute or two, Booth's dad answered.

"Seeley, son. It's so good to see you. Come in, come in." His dad said guiding him into the house and then grabbing him into a hug.

"Sarah, come here. Seeley's home." Booth's dad called. A woman in her late 50s early 60s came into the hallway that Booth and his dad were still standing in.

"Oh, Seeley, it's so good to see you. Are you hungry, do you want something to drink, it?" his mom asked, making him smile.

"I'm good mom. Thanks though. I'm actually, um, here about a well, a case that I've been given." Booth said as they walked into the living room and sat down. He wasn't sure how to tell them about Ethan.

"What about, son? Is something wrong?" His dad asked. His parents knew him pretty well and they knew usually when he took awhile to say something, it was something not so good.

"Well, the case seems to involve a um boy who went missing twenty-five years ago and um has a older brother and two parents. Mom, dad, did I ever have a little brother?" Booth says but asks the last part quick. He knew that the file said he had a brother but he wanted to hear it from his parent's mouths.

"Son, you did. After he went missing you forgot about him completely. The psychiatrist we took you to said it was normal sometimes for a person to forget when something tragic happens. We still worried, but we never really told you, we just hoped you'd remember on your own, but not like this. What did you find out about him?" His dad said. His mom had tears silently falling down her face and Booth felt bad about making his mom cry but he needed answers.

"I remember something about when I was seven and him wanting to play baseball with Robbie and me and me telling him no, the night mom was in the hospital and I was here, or back at the old home, with papa." Booth said, not wanting to tell them that Ethan was dead.

"What else, Seeley?" His mom asked. She always knew when he was hiding something.

"I'm afraid, oh gosh how do I say this, Mom, dad, Ethan's um well he's dead." Booth said the best he could. He hated when he had to tell parents when their child was dead, but when it was his brother who he barely even remembered and his parents, that was hard. His mom broke down but his dad stayed strong, for her, Booth saw tears falling down his face but he tried his best to comfort his wife.

"How did he die, Seeley?" His dad asked once he felt Sarah had calmed down enough.

"I'm not sure yet. There are people working on that right now, people I trust." Booth said and he meant it. He trusted every one of the 'squints' even if he didn't say so when he was around them.

"Dad, what happened? What was so tragic that I forgot him?" Booth asked. He needed to know the answer to this, even if it was hard to bear.

"I'm not sure. You were the only one with him when he disappeared and when you came back you were in shock I think. You were pretty silent after that and when we got you talking normal again you didn't know what we were talking about when we asked about Ethan. At first it was a little obvious that you were just trying to deny it, but the longer you said it you began to believe it, until you forgot about him all together." His dad said sadly.

"How am I supposed to remember, Dad? I need to. I need to remember him." Booth said. He felt a little stinging in his eyes but he wasn't going to cry, he would not let himself cry.

"I'm not sure son. You will remember though. Your mom and I will help you the best that we can." His dad said and Booth knew they would too.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews. I know there wasn't really anyBrennan in the last chapter, sorry about that. In the next few chapter or so there might be little Brennan, but I hope that doesn't discourage any of you from reading this story.

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing other than John and Sarah and Ethan.

The phone rang a couple times before she answered.

"Hello? Dr. Brennan." Brennan said on the other line.

"Hey, Bones, just calling to let you know that I'll be staying here for a couple days." Booth said. His parents had told him that he could stay for a little while and they would tell him about his brother. He had agreed, called his boss to let him know that he was going to be out of town for a few days working on the case even though he knew he shouldn't be working on it since he was involved but he had to know. He had to be the first to find out.

"Sure, Booth. Did you find anything out?" Brennan asked.

"Just that he was definitely my brother. They didn't know anything about how he disappeared because apparently I was the only one with him when he disappeared and when I came back I was in shock. So yeah, not much." Booth said.

"Alright. I'll see what I can find. You'll find something, Booth." Brennan said.

"Thanks." He replied and they hung up.

"Would you like something to eat before we start, Seeley?" his mom asked as he put the phone back on the cradle. He hadn't used his cell phone, why, he wasn't sure, but he hadn't.

"Sure. Thanks, Mom." He said. He knew she had to keep herself busy, and making a sandwich was something she wanted to do to take her mind off what she had just learned for a couple minutes.

"Was there anything else, Seeley?" His dad asked once she had left the room.

"Not really, oh think I found Mr. Miffles too. He was holding him." Booth said. It was supposed to sound a little light hearted but there was no hint of that when he said it.

"You had wondered where that bear had gone." His dad said and then Booth's mom walked in holding a plate with a turkey sandwich on it and a glass of milk.

"Thanks mom." Booth said taking the plate and glass.

"You're welcome." She replied with a small smile.

"Maybe once you're done there we can go up and look through a couple boxes. Maybe something will jog that memory of yours." His dad said and a couple minutes later they were heading upstairs. Before they got to the attic steps though, Booth stopped in front of a closed door.

"What's in this room?" Booth asked, remembering that all the times he had come here it had been closed and then remembered a similar room at his home back in Tennessee that had always been closed and locked. At one point as a teenager Booth had picked up the art of lock picking and had tried to open the door but before he could get it open his mom had come up and he got in trouble. He didn't try after that, basically because he found more interesting things to do than picking the lock of a door. Not stuff that got him in trouble but stuff like football and the army.

"Oh, that, well I guess now that you remember you can go take a look." His dad said as he opened the door. It wasn't locked; Booth guessed it was because they weren't expecting him. When he looked inside he saw a crib, a small train set in the corner and some other stuff, the one thing that caught his eye though was a picture of him in his old little league uniform with a ball in his hand and it seemed to be in his old backyard but that wasn't what made him really look, it wasthe little boy who was standing a foot or two away waiting for him to toss the ball.

"He always did love it when you played catch with him." His dad said as he put a hand his shoulder.

"Was that his room back home?" Booth asked as he turned to face his dad.

"Yeah. Your mom didn't like the fact that we locked it up, but with you we weren't sure what it would do." His dad said and his mom nodded her head in agreement.

"Come on let's go upstairs." His dad said and started to head out of the room. Booth took one last glance at the picture and left.

When they got up to the attic Booth's dad went straight for one of the boxes, seeming to know exactly what he was looking for.

"Sarah, how about we let Seeley watch some of the old home movies. I think they would be better memory joggers than any of this other stuff up here." His dad said.

"That might not be a bad idea, John." She said. It always made him feel a little weird when they used each other's first names in front of him.

"Ok, it's settled then. Are you ready for some movies, Seeley?" His dad said turning to Booth and he shrugged his shoulders in response. His dad got the box of old movies and Booth got the reel player and they went down stairs with his mom following close behind.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **K well wanted to let you know that St. Joe's that is mentioned in here is a real Catholic school, just not in Tennessee

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything except for mom, dad, and Ethan

It was hours later and both of his parents were asleep, but he wasn't he was pretty wide-awake. The movies were helping a little but he wasn't remembering anything about the time that his brother disappeared. It was really bugging him and he thought about it as he went to get what was his fourth cup of coffee. As he got to the coffee maker he stumbled over something and when he looked down he found it was his old baseball glove, but it didn't look old, it just looked used. Looking up Booth found that the kitchen looked different and as he thought about it more he realized it was the old Tennessee kitchen. He wasn't sure why he was there but he decided to look around.

Booth came to the steps and walked up. He looked around the upstairs until he came to what had been the always-locked room, but this time it wasn't locked.

"Mr. Seal, aw we goin' to pway catch?" He heard a child's voice say behind him and he turned around he saw Parker, or someone who looked like Parker, he then realized that somehow he was back in time.

"Ethan?" He said but the boy wasn't looking at him, he was looking happily at something behind Booth.

"Yep. Mom, says I have about half-n-hour before I have to the do the homework that Sister Melrin gave me." A boy who came up from behind Booth said and when he looked at him he realized that it was him at the age of 9. It helped a little when his younger self mentioned his third grade teacher from St. Joe's.

Booth followed the two boys outside where they played some catch. Neither boy seemed to notice him which he thought was a little strange and he tried to figure it out, but when he went to stand in between the boys in order to stop them so that they would notice, but the ball that Ethan had thrown went right through him and that freaked him out a little so he decided he would just not try to figure it out anymore.

"Seeley, Ethan, come on in. Seeley, you have to finish that homework." His mom called to young Seeley and Ethan.

"Comin', Ma. Come on, Prince Tuesday." Young Seeley said to Ethan. Prince Tuesday, Booth remembered had been his favorite Mr. Roger's character when he was little. Booth followed them inside, he followed Ethan to an area in the house where he assumed was where he played, but as he was following something happened and the next thing he knew the whole family was sitting down at the table eating dinner and talking.

"Seeley, Ethan, your mother and I decided that we're going to take a family camping trip up in Virginia this year, what do you all think?" His dad said smiling and of course they all were happy. Booth remembered his dad bringing up the camping trip but it had been different, it had been just him and he had been happy to go but something had happened a couple days before they were supposed to go his dog died and he had been to upset over it to want to go, thinking of the dog actually made him wonder where it was. His question was soon answered when a black lab came around the corner and went to the spot that Ethan was sitting at. Booth continued to watch the dinner scene until he heard his name being called, but it wasn't coming from the mom at the dinner table, one reason being that she didn't even know he was there. Booth closed his eyes tight to try to block out the sound. It was persistent in calling him and he didn't like it. He finally opened his eyes but when he did he found his mom hovering over him.

"Morning honey, I was just trying to wake you to see if you wanted to go upstairs to your old bedroom. You sure were hard to wake." His mom said and that's when he realized that what had just happened had all been a dream, but to a point.

**A/N: **Sorry another somewhat short chapter. I know some of you are probably wondering about Booth closing his eyes tightly and are probably thinking how that is really out of character well I know it is and he was meant to do it. It will play a part later in the story, think of it being psycological or something.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**Wow it's been awhile. Sorry about that. Had a little bit of writer's block, plus I've been busy with school. Now it's spring break and hopefully I'll be able to update more regularly while I'm out. Thanks to all of you who left reviews. One other thing, a little BB in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing except Ethan

It was eight o'clock when Angela came into work and the first place she went was to her best friend's office, who she knew would still be there, but probably asleep. When she walked in she found her prediction to be right.

"Temp, sweetie, get up." Angela said gently while trying to wake Brennan up. Brennan woke up; feeling a little disoriented at first, but quickly discovered where she was.

"Why are you still here?" Angela asked, although she knew the answer.

"Just wanted to finish up some stuff on the bones. I must have fallen asleep." Brennan lied as she wiped her face, in order to get off any marks that were left from when she had been resting her head on her arm.

"You weren't waiting for Booth to call then?" Angela questioned with a smile on her face.

"If he had called while I was here then it would have been by coincidence." Brennan said.

"What would have been by coincidence?" a masculine voice said. Both Angela and Brennan knew whom exactly it belonged to though.

"What are you doing back, Booth?" Brennan asked a little surprised.

"Did you miss me?" Booth asked with a grin. When he saw Brennan glaring at him he added, "I wasn't getting to far. I mean I was remembering stuff, but not stuff that would truly help the case. Plus I **needed **to get back."

"Well, we found something that might be interesting, more Zack did actually." Brennan said as she went over to the set of bones that were lying on the table. Booth followed close behind, but as he came up to the bones and looked up at the skull something happened. It looked almost like the skull had gained some flesh and looked exactly like what his brother had looked like and it said, "Seeley." Of course that freaked him out and he stumbled back a little, while continuing to look at the skull that now had no skin on it.

"Is something wrong, Booth?" Brennan asked as she looked over at Booth, who actually looked terrified.

"You mean you didn't see it?" Booth asked looking at her. It was at that moment that Brennan realized how tired he actually looked.

"Have you been sleeping, Booth?" Brennan asked, surprising both Booth and Angela a little.

"Yeah. Hence the weird remembering dreams." Booth said. He really was tired, but he didn't dare close his eyes. He wasn't quite sure what he'd see.

"Well, you look like you haven't been sleeping." Brennan said.

"You know she's right. You look awful, sorry, but you do." Angela said.

"I'll be fine. Now how about you show me what you wanted to show me." Booth said as he, once again walked toward the bones.

"I don't know why I didn't notice this before but the rib cage seems to be compressed, almost like it had been pushed down by something. Water maybe." Brennan said as she pointed to the rib cage.

"So you think he was drowned or something?" Booth asked, trying to stay professional.

"Yeah I do." Brennan said as she continued to look at the bones, but while doing so she slowly reached over and grabbed Booth's hand.

When he felt her hand in his, he looked up at her, but she didn't make and facial expression letting him know anything, so he just held her hand and gave it a squeeze, thanking her in a way.

**A/N: **Sorry that was a little short. If you guys have any ideas, please let me know. They would be widely appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews. This is a fairly serious and I guess you could say upsetting chapter just to let you know. But it does fill you in on what happened to Ethan.

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing except for Will Lancaster and Ethan

Booth sat on the couch that was in Brennan's office. As he sat there trying hard not to let his eyes close he heard a ruckus coming from the lab. When he went out he saw something he never imagined he'd see. Hodgins and Zack were throwing the skull back and forth.

"What in the world are you two doing?" Booth asked as he tried to intervene. As he did though the skull hit him in the head.

"Did he just grunt?" Angela asked smiling as she looked over at Booth's sleeping form.

"I think he may have." Brennan said.

As Booth opened his eyes he found he was in the dark. He didn't know where he was.

"Seeley, what's going on?" a scared little voice said beside him.

"I'm not sure, Prince Tuesday. Just stay quiet." Booth said looking down at Ethan.

"Hello, Seeley and Ethan. Isn't a coincidence that we meet here today." A gruff voice said coming up to them.

"Uncle Will, what are you doing?" Seeley asked looking up at the tall man.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Come over here, Ethan." Will said and Ethan just shook his head and clung tighter to Seeley.

"Come over here, boy!" Will yelled grabbing Ethan.

"Let him go!" Seeley yelled as he began to hit Will, trying to get him to relinquish Ethan, who was now crying hysterically.

"Cut that out." Will said slapping Seeley. He then took Ethan and brought him to a pond that was near by and held Ethan under. Seeley could hear him screaming whenever Will brought him up from the water. He wanted to get up and help him, but he was too scared. Every time he'd hear him screaming he'd cover his ears to block out the sound of his brother, his brother who was being killed before his very eyes and the brother who he couldn't save. He decided it would be easier if he closed his eyes, tightly, maybe he could block out whatever was happening.

Will finally let go of Ethan, but when he did, Ethan wasn't breathing. Will had killed him.

"Seeley, I'm gonna let ya go, but you let a word of this slip and you're dead." He said as he walked over to Seeley who was crying.

"I-I promise I won't tell." Seeley said without looking up. Seeley then heard Will walk away, stop, then go on again. When he looked up he found his brother gone as well as Will.

Booth suddenly opened his eyes and found Brennan and Angela both looking at him. As he looked at them, the events of the dream rushed back full force to him and buried his face in his hands. Both Angela and Brennan saw him shaking.

_He's crying. Booth is crying. He's not supposed to do that. _Brennan thought but then did something nobody would have expected, well Angela may have, she sat down next to him and put an arm around him for comfort.

"What is it, sweetie?" Angela asked as she came down so that she would be eye level with him.

"I couldn't help him." Booth said in a shaky voice.

"What are you talking about, Booth?" Brennan asked.

"I remember what happened. He was killed, drowned like you said, but I know why I forgot. The guy who killed him told me to never tell any body or he would kill me, so I kept my mouth shut. I knew the man too his name was Will Lancaster. He was my dad's best friend from the army." Booth said and suddenly his sorrow turned to anger.

"What are you going to do, Booth?" Brennan asked leery.

"I'm gonna kill him. Get him back for what he did to my brother." Booth said angrily.

"You probably shouldn't kill him." Angela said taking his hand in a friendly manner.

"I know I just need to do something." Booth said.

**A/N: **Cliffhanger, sorry


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Wow has it been awhile or what? Well this story is slowly coming to a close, sad to say. But here is the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **As usual own nothing.

"What are you going to do, Booth?" Brennan asked from the passenger seat. Booth didn't hear her though; his mind was oblivious to everything except the road and what he was going to do.

"Booth. Booth!" Brennan said trying to get her partner's attention. She somehow knocked him out of his thoughts and got his attention.

"What?" was all he asked.

"Did you even hear what I asked before?" She asked sounding annoyed.

"No." He answered honestly. He was answering with one word answers which Brennan knew was unlike him, but she also knew that what was going on was hard and had more important things on his mind than coming back with snippy or teasing remarks.

"I asked what are you going to do?" Brennan said restating her question.

"I'll probably find out where he lives from my parents and then arrest him. I mean I was the only witness, so there's no excuse for anyone to think it wrong for me to do so. Of course they could think it was just my imagination telling me that it was him or they could talk to him and being that he's a medalled former soldier and because I didn't remember anything about Ethan's disappearance until now, they'll probably believe him over me." Booth said and Brennan could tell he wasn't just telling her; he was going through the plan in his head as well.

"Uh, Booth, calm down. I'm sure you will get him and put him in jail." Brennan said trying to sooth him.

"I know. Ok, here we are." Booth said as he pulled into a driveway. He put the car into park, shut off the engine, and got out of the car. He and Brennan walked up to the front door where Booth knocked twice.

"Seeley, good to see you again son. What brings you here so soon? And who's your friend?" Booth's dad said as he ushered Booth and Brennan in.

"Dad, this is Bo-Doctor Temperance Brennan. She's my partner during some cases. Dad, I think we better sit down. Where's mom?" Booth said as he shifted his eyes back and forth. He didn't want to tell, he really didn't, but he had to.

"What is it son?" Booth's dad asked once they were sitting in the living room.

"Dad, do you remember Will Lancaster?" Booth asked apprehensively.

"Old Willy, of course, why do you ask?" his dad asked. It took Booth a little while to actually say why. It didn't help much to have his parents continually looking at him while his hand continually contracted, he didn't stop with his hand until Brennan finally just grabbed it and gave him a look that said, 'say something or I will'.

"Well, I was wondering if you knew where he lives? I need to stop by." Booth said, not telling why but at the same time not lying.

"Uh, yeah, your mom sends him a Christmas card every year. Why?" His dad asked looking confused, he knew that his son hadn't spoken to Will in ages, he been almost afraid of him after Ethan had disappeared.

"Sorry, I can't tell you know, but can I have the address?" Booth asked.

"I'll go get it, Dr. Brennan, would you like to come with me?" Booth's mom said as she got up from beside her husband.

"I'm fine here, thank you." Brennan said, totally oblivious to what she was getting at.

"Go with here, Bones." Booth whispered in her ear and she got up and went with his mom.

"Seeley, what aren't you telling us?" the question was hard, not hard to answer, but hard not to answer.

"Sorry, dad, I really can't tell you. I can tell you after the case though. Promise." Booth said sincerely as he looked up to see his mom coming in with a sheet of paper and Brennan following closely behind.

"Here you go, Seeley. His number's on there as well. So if you want to call him you can." His mom said, handing him the paper.

"Thanks, mom. Think we better get goin'. Sorry, I couldn't stay longer." Booth said with a sad smile.

"Are you sure? I can make some tea or coffee." His mom said hopefully.

"Sorry, mom, but we really need to go. I'll call." Booth said hugging his mom and then his dad stood up to say good-bye as well. At first they shook hands but then it turned into a hug.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wow, how long has it been? Seems like forever since I updated this story. I apologize for that, several months ago our computer crashed and then once we got a new one I had to get my chapters into a Word file. Man, it was annoying and tedious, but here you go. Another chapter and hopefully the next chapter will come soon. :)**

"What are you planning on doing, Booth?" Brennan asked once they were back on road.

"I'm not sure, just as long as he repents for what he did for my brother, and then after that I'll arrest him." Booth said and when Brennan looked at his hand she realized that his knuckles were turning white he was holding on so tight.

"Booth, I know this man killed your brother, but don't do anything foolish, like kill him." She said from her side of the car, looking intently at him.

"Oh, I won't give him the pleasure of death." Booth said in a cool voice, a voice Brennan was sure she'd never heard him use before, it scared her. Right then her phone rang, startling her a little.

"Brennan." She said into the mouthpiece.

"Hey, sweetie, how's it going?" Angela asked on the other line.

"We're on our way to the guy's place now." Brennan said after looking at Booth again.

"How is he?" Angela inquired.

"Mad, Ange, madder than I've ever seen him." Brennan said, she was going to tell Angela about the cool voice, but figured she better wait until she wasn't in front of him.

"Just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." She said on the other line.

"I know. I'll talk to you later." Brennan said, she had more to say to her, but she didn't want to say it in front of him, especially when he was in the mood he was in now.

"Alright. Good bye, sweetie." Angela said and once Brennan said goodbye, they both hung up.

"We're almost there." Booth said with a flat tone as she put her phone into her purse.

"Alright." Was all she said, for she didn't know what else to say to him.

Booth had been right, because in only a couple minutes they were pulling into the driveway of a small house. Booth parked the car and turned off the engine, but didn't get out right away he just sort of sat there.

"Are you going to go in?" Brennan asked after a minute or two. When she asked this though, Booth brought his head down on his arms that were crossed on the steering wheel. He mumbled something into he arms, but Brennan couldn't figure out what he'd said.

"What's that, Booth?" she asked.

"I'm not sure I can do this." He said quietly as he sat straight up. This statement shocked her. The whole way here he'd been so angry that it'd scared her, now he didn't want to go in.

"Looks like you're going to have to." Brennan said suddenly as she looked up and saw an older man coming out of the house, apparently wondering what they were doing there.

"Can I…" the man cut himself off when he saw who was in the driver seat.

"Seeley, what a surprise. What brings you around here?" he asked, to Brennan, if she had just hadn't known what Booth had told her, would have thought that he was just a nice old man.

Booth looked at him, frozen it seemed. He found it hard to speak and that all that he had wanted to say to this man was fading. Twenty-six years since it happened and he was still afraid of him, for Pete's sake he was a former Army sniper and an FBI agent, why was he afraid of this old man? He knew though, that he had to talk to him.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Sadly, we've reached the end and I actually finished. I hope you all enjoyed reading this. God Bless!

"Business." He said simply once he found his voice.

"Business? What sort of business?" he asked.

"Maybe we should go inside." Booth said as he went to open his door.

"Sounds good. I was just about to have a beer and watch a bit of television." He said as Booth and Brennan followed behind him and into the house. Booth took a moment to look around at the place; everything seemed normal, nothing that a killer would possess.

"So what's this business, Seeley?" Will asked as he sat in a chair and Booth and Brennan sat on the couch across from him.

"Do you remember my brother?" Booth asked, after swallowing hard.

"Brother, you don't have a brother, Seeley." He replied, Booth had noticed the hesitation before he answered.

"Not a living one."

"Seeley, I've known you all your life. You've never had a brother." There was no hesitation this time.

"Yes I did. You remember, I know you do, because you killed him, right in front of me." Booth said, showing clear contempt for the man in front of him.

"So I see you remembered then. Remember the little think I told you, about not telling anyone?" He asked, he was no longer a nice old man, but one that would be feared by little kids.

"Yes, I do. But you see, I'm no longer nine. I'm not afraid of you." Booth said, no longer feeling fear towards the man in front of him.

"Right. Well, you know this still has to hold up in court. The friend of the family's, who's been there for everything he could and then the boy who didn't even remember having a brother until now. They might think you just had something against me." Will said smugly. That was then that Booth remembered the bit of fabric that was clenched in Ethan's skeletal hand.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy life, especially when it's behind bars." Booth said as he got up off the couch.

"Will Lancaster, I arrest you for the murder of Ethan Wesley Booth. You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be held against you." Booth said as he forcefully brought the man to a standing position and placed handcuffs on him.

SBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTB

Booth and his family were gathered around the mahogany coffin that held over a dozen flowers on it. He held his mom's hand to give her and himself comfort and could feel his dad's arm around him. It was finally over. Will Lancaster had been proven guilty and Ethan was finally being laid to rest.

After placing his own flower on the coffin and laying a hand on it, Booth walked back towards his car with his parents. Before he got there though he felt a hand grabbing his arm.

"Hey, Bones. Thanks for coming." He said, a sad smile lightly coming over his face.

"Hey, you forgetting a couple of people." He heard Angela teasing behind him. When he turned around he saw Zac, Hodgins, and Angela standing there.

"Thanks to you guys too. Thanks for working on this case."

"It was nothing. Just as long as he's finally laid to rest." Angela said sincerely.

"I'll see you guys Monday." Booth said as he started to walk off, but was stopped by Brennan.

"I'll walk with you." Was all she said. The two walked to his car where he saw his parents waiting.

"Thanks for everything, Bones. You really helped me." He said as he reached down to give her a hug.

"You help me, I help you. We're a team." She said with a smile.

"Always." He replied, smiling too. He gave her hand a squeeze before getting into the driver's seat. She watched as he drove off with his parents, glad that he found the truth about his brother and glad that they would always be a team.

**The End.**


End file.
